Mutiny
by Hypnotising Muffin
Summary: What happens when Agent Bishop's new weapon, a human-looking mutant, accidentally befriends the creatures it was created to kill? disclaimer: i don't own any original tmnt character
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Mutiny

Prologue

The lair was silent for once that night, there was only the echo of water leaking from a broken water pipe and the occasional rumble of the subway that broke the peace; the reason being for such unusual tranquillity was the fact that Michelangelo had earlier broken his beloved skateboard and after the chaotic events that had followed, all inhabitants had gone to bed early, worn out by the youngest brother and his overreaction. Only Donatello remained awake, he was sat in front of the television editing blueprints for the latest Shell Mobile with his brow fixed in concentration; peace like this was rarely found in his home and he had to make the most of it, his mind enjoying the relaxation and silence. The TV buzzed in the corner of his eye as the wrestling channel flicked to a special news report; intrigued, Donnie lifted his gaze to see what the matter was.

The reporter was dressed in pink, her blonde hair was scraped back off her face and a pair of spectacles clung to the tip of her nose; Donnie scrutinised everything about her as he would with anything, his mind whirring away deciding her character and presentation skills, her knowledge and attitude. Donatello was, after all, the genius of the group; he paid attention to every small detail and absorbed as much information as possible. But at the same time, he divided himself from the rest; when his brothers were asleep, Donnie would work away and never ask for credit. When his brothers needed his assistance, he accepted without a single complaint; then he would be left behind as his brothers excelled in their training and their socialising.

The technological turtle would watch from a distance, consumed in his work and focusing on the only thing he could truly depend on… machines; they were the only thing that he could control in his life, they were so much more understandable unlike humans and even his own family. To Donnie, a mechanism with all its wires and rivets and screws and bolts was far easier to live with; they were predictable, they would have no complications, no feelings…and they would not hurt him. For the one thing Donnie was so concerned of was his vulnerability, the fact that his life had led him to distance himself from others meant he feared being hurt by anyone he allowed to be close to him, because unlike a machine, they could not be understood by a simple blueprint, they could not understand him. That's why Donnie never complained, he was grateful for the excuse to retreat away from the others and be the turtle he never let anyone see, the one content at seeing the world in a logical and mathematical way.

The blonde cleared her throat and patted her sheets of paper on the desk in an authoritative manner; she pushed her glasses up and then smiled at the camera. _She hates her job…_ thought Donnie, picking up his drink beside the chair as she began to speak.

'There has been a scientific breakthrough today for the companies working on a new kind of crime-buster; professionals have been working for over sixteen years and used their vast amounts of knowledge and intellect to finally create a form of artificial life beyond anything imaginable. The new subject will help to increase the success of police forces throughout the country and offers mankind with a more sure way to fight crime. We will now show you a special broadcast filmed only hours ago with the brains behind this revolution… Mr Bishop!'

Donnie's drink flew through the air at impressive speeds, landing with a mighty clonk against the widescreen television; the turtle sat upright with his eyes fixed intently on its images. Agent Bishop was standing surrounded by flashing cameras and microphones, an evil smile fixed on his face; Donnie knew at once that it meant trouble… BIG trouble. The agent's twisted smile faded as he loosened his tie slightly and faced the cameras.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I stand before you today with great news; after sixteen years we have finally managed to finish what we set out to do all that time ago. A new era begins today, crime will be abolished, alien threats will be useless and mutants will be eradicated; I present to you my personal assurance that the artificially enhanced subject will change our lives forever. Characterised Artificial Technology will soon be on every street corner, protecting mankind from every threat possible; inescapable, incomprehensible and moreover… indestructible! The first of the batch is already proving to be a promising result; CAT 1 will be the mother of all exterminatory projects and by far the most resourceful! I promise you ladies and gents, life will never be the same again… you can count on that.'

Disgusted, but deeply concerned, Donatello switched the screen off as he clambered to his feet. _This is not good,_ he thought as he began to pace the forecourt of the lair, his brow again furrowed in deep thought as his mind whirred away once more, _Something so publicly announced by Bishop means it's something very powerful and successful… and something so powerful and successful will mean the public demanding a test run… _

Donnie's mind flew back to the first encounter he'd had with extermination programmes, _the Mousers_… the turtle shuddered as he remembered his old home and the terrifying, deathly jaws of his first foe. But Stockman had required hundreds in order to destroy so much of the sewer; Bishop had mentioned only one of these CATs being active… if he only needed one to prove their worth, how powerful were these things? How long would he and his family have until they soon came face to face with the new threat to their lives? How long would they survive the dangerous new world facing them? The Shredder had gone, but the turtle still saw the imminent revival of destruction so close to his own world; his theory was proven wrong, not all technology was predictable, not all technology was used for good. This CAT 1 was made from scientific data, made by a top scientist… it was something Donnie dreamed of doing himself one day… only this scientific discovery was going to be something Donnie could not understand with a simple blueprint, it was going to be something that betrayed Donnie's own beliefs in science and its admiral uses; again it was Donnie's hopes being broken and right now he nor his family could afford to be vulnerable...


	2. Chapter One

Revenge's Weapon

Bishop leaned back in his chair and switched off the television report; his face flickered on the screen for a moment, illuminated by the lights of the cameras and surrounded by microphones before disappearing into a black emptiness. Growling darkly, he stood up and strode to his window overlooking the dazzling city several feet below him; his assistant followed him gently and stopped a few metres behind him.

'Mister Bishop? Are you alright, sir?'

'Fine, fine!' he barked angrily, making the poor girl cower and step back; his threatening gaze however died away as he removed his blackened glasses to wipe them on his coat. The agent sighed a little and continued to look at his reflection in the glazed glass. 'It's this damn project Martha! It's proving more of a problem than I first anticipated.'

'But everything is working smoothly sir!' Martha stammered, clutching her clipboard for support as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and pushed up her spectacles. 'Stockman is working on the subject day and night and is monitoring its steady and positive progress. The project has shown great advances in understanding, she –sorry sir – **it** shows awareness of commands and can follow complicated instructions in precise detail. Its intelligence level is quite outstanding sir; it can learn data and skills within seconds!'

'That is the problem, girl…' Bishop replied. 'Perhaps it has grown too intelligent, who knows what it is hiding within the deep, impenetrable barriers of its mind that we have helped to create? CAT 1 is only beneficial to me **if -** and only if – we are able to control it. If it develops emotion or feeling or a conscience… then it will learn that perhaps it does not want to follow the orders of destruction and devastation…'

Bishop could tell his secretary was having trouble thinking of a supportive reply, he saw her reflection in the window as she stood there, her face blank and empty and her mouth parted slightly; irritated, he sighed and turned around to face her. She flinched as she caught his hardened gaze and again backed further away with caution. This man was not a man to be tampered with, he'd seen his fair share of action and the outside world had toughened his spirit; his experiences had removed all human emotion from him, only hatred and anger remained… it was a hatred of all anti-human life forms. To Martha, it appeared that he feared them and their capabilities, it was only that this fear had taken on a more active approach and had reverted into anger; his fear had led him to attack anything he could not understand. Of course Martha respected him, after all he was a technological genius… it was just that he had twisted and warped science into becoming more of a weapon and a destructive cause rather than the creative and bountiful aspect it was supposed to offer. She just couldn't understand his true motives, she just couldn't understand him.

'Miss Hammond I know this is rather difficult for you to follow but as my personal secretary your job is to keep up with me! CAT 1 is the most powerful organic and mechanic organism on this planet; can you imagine if it grew an understanding of what it was doing? With no concept of good or evil it may confuse its own intelligence and life as a curse and turn against us… having something so powerful with a brain is dangerous for us… That is why it is not yet out of its habitation tube, it cannot be allowed out of our sight before we truly understand what we have created.'

Suddenly, a flaw appeared to Martha, something that didn't quite make sense. 'But Mr Bishop, the TV report. You promised it would be ready… the public are going to want to see what it can do, they're going to want to benefit from it…'

'And they will Martha,' Bishop chuckled deeply. 'In a few more days we will have nullified any signs of consciousness from CAT 1's mind and it will be ready for 'take off'… besides, it wasn't just a publicity stunt… it was a message.'

'It was a message? To who, sir?'

The cold stare came back to Bishop's eyes for a moment, but he was not looking at Martha anymore, his mind had shut him off as the anger and cold hatred grew within him at the memory of his enemies. However, it lasted only for a moment as Bishop realised Martha's worried gaze upon him; in a deep epitome of laughter he looked at her warmly. 'Some friends of mine Martha. Friends who live where the sun cannot touch them, friends that will soon understand the true power of CAT 1 when it takes its first test run…'

'And… how will you nullify CAT 1's consciousness?'

Bishop's face formed a twisted smile that displayed his teeth and strained his skin so his eyes were bottomless slits of darkness. 'Come and see…'

And with that he led her out of the room and down the metal corridors, passing saluting employees as they did so. Bishop took large strides and Martha ran to keep up with him, following his billowing coat as he paced away, his face now fixed in determination. This new weapon was indeed great; it offered Bishop a chance to redeem himself of his failures and to repay those who had caused him to suffer in his own embarrassing collapse… four characters in particular who had ruined his plans one time too many. But the creature he had created was spawned from his own fury and rage, it was to **become** his fury and rage… The agent rarely allowed himself to lose control of his own self-preservation and he had managed to contain the true contempt he felt for many, many years. However, CAT 1 could not be controlled so easily; it was a living organism of its own and Bishop feared it discovering its own strength, by unleashing it he risked losing control of it and so he had to act carefully and delicately.

But then again, he had been aware of this since the beginning; he had prepared for such difficulties and had acted out his decision to control the mutinous aspects of his creation using the only method he knew… cruelty. By torturing the beast he had formed from a test tube, the pawn he had planted on his playing board, the weapon ready to be unleashed in the world, it would succumb to its master and do what he asked of it… the plan was and would be… flawless. He could not afford it to be otherwise…

**Author's Note: This chapter was to base Bishop in his 'lair' almost; I wanted to make it as clear as possible who he was and what he aimed to do. Hopefully I managed to succeed in demonstrating that he was a hateful character but also one who felt little emotions, this chapter is basically setting the scene and adding extra reasons for events later on. There will be action shortly… more than like the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
